Advanced Wizardry
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: CROSSOVER Nita and her fellow Young Wizard, Kit, do a transport spell horribly wrong and they wind up at Hogwarts castle at the time of the Marauders.
1. Prologue Miscalculation

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you do not recognise. Diane Duane and J.K. Rowling own the rest.

**ADVANCED WIZARDRY**

Prologue **Miscalculation**

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were playing poker in their fifth year dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Nothing could break their concentration except for one thing.

"Miss me?" inquired Sirius Black, striding into the room and plopping onto his bed.

"Not really," quipped Remus pleasantly.

James grinned. "Should we have?"

Sirius just chuckled in reply.

"Where were you, anyway?" Peter questioned.

"Nowhere," Sirius shrugged casually.

Remus said, "Oh, I've been there. I thought it was rather dull."

Peter scratched his head in puzzlement. Obviously, he had not understood Remus' joke.

James reminded the others, "For Padfoot, 'nowhere' means touring the Astronomy Tower with some girl."

Sirius pretended to be highly offended. "I will have you know that I had a great time playing jump rope with...whatever her name was!"

He claimed to be jumping rope? His fellow Maruaders knew otherwise.

"But as fun as it was," continued Sirius. "I wish that something new and different would happen around here."

The next day, Nita Callahan, a voluptuous sixteen year old American girl with raven hair, was flipping idly through her wizard's manual, attempting to improve her vocabulary in the Speech, hoping for anything to distract her.

_Neets?_

_Yeah, Kit?_

_Can you come over and help me with my homework?_

_Uh, sure._ She had been studying for over four hours and would have agreed to almost anything to stop. _Still, Kit is really smart, what could he need help with?_ wondered Nita.

She went into her backyard, said a swift greeting to her rowan tree, Luised, and used the "beam-me-scotty" spell to arrive on Kit's back porch where Kit was waiting for her.

"So, what's the problem?" Nita inquired.

Kit, her Hispanic best freind and wizarding partner, replied, "I need to do research on a castle, so I figured I would go look at a real castle. Wanna come?"

"OK. Where should we go?" said Nita.

Kit thought about it. "Probably England."

"All right. Let's set up the spell."

They worked on the transport spell while Kit's dog, Ponch, came over and eyed it curiously. The canine noticed that some things about the spell were amiss: the words that described the world they would enter and the time were obscure. Ponch was about to inform Kit of this when Kit and Nita began reciting words in the Speech.

He barked, _Wait!_ to try to stop them, but they could not hear him as the wizardry closed in around them.


	2. Chapter one Unexpected Destination

Chapter one** Unexpected Destination**

The wizardry released them and Kit looked around. He and Nita were in front of a magnificent castle by a lake.

"Where are we? I don't ever remember reading about a palace like this one," Kit asked.

"I don't know, but wherever we are it's beautiful," responded Nita, staring at the castle in admiration. Kit wished she would look at him that way someday.

Suddenly, a boy their age walked over to them. He was wearing some type of black uniform with a golden badge pinned to it that was engraved with a "P." Kit also noted that he was quite pale with dark bags beneath his eyes. _I wonder what's wrong with him._

"How did you get here?" the boy quickly questioned. He had an English accent. _At least_ that _part of the spell was accurate,_ Kit thought.

"We're not sure," informed Nita truthfully. "We'll leave if you'd like us to. We don't want to intrude."

The boy looked thoughtful. "No, I think that you should come with me," he said after a moment.

_Should we go?_ Kit asked Nita.

Nita paused. _There is no use staying out here._ "Very well," Nita told the boy.

He nodded and led them up through the castle's massive oak doors. As they walked down the long corridors Kit commented, _This place is full of wizardry. Can you feel it?_

_Yep, but it doesn't feel like the wizardry that we're used to._

Finally, they stopped in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. The boy's brow furrowed as if he were trying to remember something. Then he said, "Licorice wand." Much to Nita and Kit's stupefaction the gargoyle came to life and leapt aside. Behind it was a spiral staircase that moved upward, which Kit found truly impressive. The three of them stepped onto it and it brought them to another oak door with a brass knocker. Once the boy used the knocker the door opened of its own accord.

Inside was an amazing oval office with a claw-footed desk in the centre, where a very aged man with twinkling blue eyes and a benign smile sat. Nita and Kit instinctively trusted him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster," the boy began politely. "But I-" He stopped short as he saw two other boys in uniforms sitting across from the old man with guilty expressions.

That is when Nita first realized their presence as well. One of them had glasses and the most unruly hair she had ever seen and the other, she could not help but notice, was extremely attractive with dark eyes.

The man looked away from the duo to the sickly boy that had brought them there. "Yes, Lupin?" he inquired.

The one called Lupin tore his eyes away from the other two boys and calmly responded, "I found them," he gestured to Nita and Kit, "on the grounds. I didn't know what to do, so I brought them here."

The man looked slightly surprised. He questioned Kit and Nita gravely, "Are you muggles?"

"Are we _what?_" they asked in unison.

The man sighed. "Only a muggle knows not what a muggle is. Your memories must be modified," he stated, a bit sadly.

Nita refused to allow that. "Nobody is gonna touch our memories," Nita firmly announced.

He regarded them with pity. "It shall not hurt," he assured.

Nita did not want anyone tampering with their minds. _What can we do?_ she asked Kit.

_I have an idea._ "If you only want to modify our memories 'cause you think we're non-magical then you have nothing to worry about; we _are_ wizards," Kit said.

A look of comprehension came across his face. "Do you use the Speech?" he inquired.

"What's the Speech?" verbalised the spectacled boy.

The man raised his hand to show that he wanted them quiet and continued looking intently at Nita and Kit.

The boy reluctantly closed his mouth as Kit answered, "Yes."

The man nodded. "My cousin uses that sort of wizardry. Our magic is different then yours." He paused. "I suppose you may go."

"Thank you," responded Nita. She and Kit set up the spell and she was amused at the shocked expressions on the boys' faces as they wrote in the Speech's intriguing letters. When she and Kit were ready they recited the words and they could feel the magic working, yet once they disappeared, they reappeared right back into the oval office.

Nita did not understand it. She glanced at Kit and saw that he was equally bewildered.

The man came over and examined their spell. "If I am not mistaken, this states that you are from the 90's," he remarked.

"Uh-huh. That's right," replied Kit.

"That explains it. Your sort of wizardry was never designed for time travel," he said.

"_Time travel?_" Nita said incredulously.

"Yes, this is March of 1975," informed the man calmly.

Kit saw that Nita was too surprised to speak, though he was not. "So, how do we get home?" he demanded, and then regretted sounding so rude.

Fortunately, the man did not seem offended. "Alas, I haven't an answer, for our magic can only transport one forward or back a few hours, not years."

Now Kit was speechless; he would never see his family again.

The man, too, was silent for a time, as if immersed deep in thought. Eventually, he stated, "I promise that I shall figure out a way to return you home, but until such time I recommend that you remain here and try to blend in with the students. You see this is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, by the way, the headmaster."

_Have you ever heard of a school of wizards?_ asked Kit.

_No. Isn't it incredible?_ Nita answered, sounding somewhat excited.

"They need to be sorted," one of the moving portraits surrounding Dumbledore's desk pointed out.

"Quite true," Dumbledore answered. He promptly retrieved a tattered hat from a shelf and beckoned Nita and Kit forward.

He placed the hat upon Kit's head and a bodiless voice said, "Oh my, I've never seen a wizard of your kind before...Oh well, if the headmaster wants you sorted- goodness I don't think I've ever sorted a child whose defeated such dastardly enemies. You certainly belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire room heard the last word and next Dumbledore put the hat on Nita's head. After a brief pause it declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Now, please, what are your ages?"

"Sixteen," replied Nita.

"Fifteen," Kit answered.

"I'll put you both in fifth year then. They are fifth year Gryffindors as well." Dumbledore indicated the three boys in the office with a smile. He was clearly fond of them. "This is Remus Lupin."

Remus walked over and courteously shook both of their hands. "Delighted to meet you."

"Likewise," Nita responded, and Kit nodded in agreement.

The other two boys stood up, apparently wanting to introduce themselves. "James Potter and Sirius Black," they proclaimed in unison and gave synchronised bows.

Kit rolled his eyes. He already disliked these two boys; they seemed so arrogant.

"Which of you is which?" Nita questioned.

"I'm James," said the one with unruly hair.

"And I'm Sirius," finished the other, and he kissed Nita's hand.

Kit had a powerful impulse to slap him. Nita had a boyfriend once before when she visited Ireland, however, she was only staying there for a few weeks and they could remain here for much longer than that. Kit did not want anyone flirting with the girl he had had feelings for since he was eleven.

Nita blushed slightly. "Well, I'm Nita, and this is Kit."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Kit, you can share a dorm with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Nita, you may room with Evans, Lation, Luts, and McGonagall. Later Professor McGonagall will bring you both your schoolbooks. That is all for the moment. Please, do not be afraid to come to me if you have questions." The five of them were dismissed.


	3. Chapter two School of Wizards

Chapter two **School of Wizards**

Once they were out of the office Remus asked James and Sirius exasperatedly, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," replied Sirius innocently.

"Really? They do not usually send students to the headmaster's office for 'nothing,'" pointed out Remus pleasantly.

James shrugged. "We charmed the desks in Defense Against the Dark Arts to do line dancing."

"Only, it didn't work as well as we had hoped," added Sirius nonchalantly.

"The desk at the end of one of the rows missed a step," James easily continued.

"And fell backwards into a window. The teacher became all agitated when it shattered for some reason," Sirius completed.

Nita and Kit exchanged amused glances at how they could speak of such an incident so casually.

"What's Gryffindor?" Nita suddenly inquired.

"We'll explain when we reach the common room," promised Remus.

Soon they arrived at a portrait of a very heavy woman in a gown of pink silk. "Password?" she requested.

James supplied, "Pixie." The portrait swung open and a large circular hole was revealed. They climbed through it into a cozy room with a crackling fire, squashy armchairs, and tables. Otherwise, the room was empty.

"Everyone is at dinner," Remus explained.

Sirius went over and sat in a chair directly beside the fire and lazily hung his legs over the armrest. "Come sit down and we'll tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts," he offered.

Kit felt that he would have rather eaten aluminium foil, yet he dutifully seated himself in a chair next to Nita across from Sirius. James sprawled out on the settee. "Padfoot, you can tell them about the houses. I wanna discuss Quidditch," he told Sirius.

Sirius chuckled, "Why am I unsurprised?"

Remus sat at a table on the opposite side of the room. "I'd like to give you a synopsis of our school too, but I've got homework that I need to make up."

"No problem," Nita responded.

An hour later Sirius and James were still explaining the houses, rules of Quidditch, classes, teachers to avoid, and Hogsmeade village. They both, James in particular, seemed to enjoy having an attentive audience. This irritated Nita and Kit, yet they both listened patiently, as they knew they would need the information.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened again and a woman with black hair tied back into a tight bun entered carrying two gigantic bags. Remus rushed over and immediately relieved her of one of them. She and Remus then brought them over to the table in front of Nita and Kit.

"Thank you, Lupin," she briskly replied. Next, she addressed Nita and Kit. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I have gotten all of your school supplies. Dumbledore has informed the staff of your situation and we shall not expect too much of you academically, however, while you are here I do not want you tainting Gryffindor's reputation."

Kit decided that this would not be a teacher to mouth off to.

McGonagall went on, "Furthermore, if you two do not wish to get into trouble or draw attention to yourselves I suggest that you do not spend much time with Potter and Black."

"Professor, you're breaking our hearts," said James in mock sorrow.

"Do you two find your behavior today, or any other day of the year, acceptable?" she demanded.

"Of course. We're perfect angels," Sirius told her straight-faced.

Remus went over to James and Sirius and began to play with the air above their heads.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm fixing your angelic halos; they were crooked," Remus cheerfully replied.

The three boys laughed and Nita saw a flicker of a smile on McGonagall's face. Despite what she had said, Nita could discern that she, like Dumbledore, was fond of them.

"Well, _angels_, be certain not to tell anyone that Kit and Nita are from the future," instructed McGonagall.

"But, Professor-" Remus began.

She interrupted him, "Don't worry, Lupin; you are allowed to tell Sapphire."

He appeared relieved. "Thank you."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

"Who's Sapphire?" Kit asked.

James joked, "The future Mrs. Lupin."

Remus flushed as the portrait hole opened again. A girl their age came in this time. Kit caught himself staring at her for a second. She was a curvy girl with golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"This is Sapphire," Sirius stated.

Sapphire looked at Nita and Kit with interest. "I don't think we've met." She extended her hand. "I'm Sapphire McGonagall, as Sirius just informed you."

Nita and Kit shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"You haven't met them because they're from the future. They came here by accident," Remus explained to her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, I am so sorry. You must be terribly frightened; I certainly would be."

Nita shrugged. _I am not worried at the moment,_ she thought.

"We've been in worse situations," replied Kit.

Sapphire offered, "Shall I go downstairs and have Peter help me bring you all up some dinner. You must be starved." She added to Remus in concern, "And you need your strength tonight."

Everyone nodded and she scampered off.

"What was she talking about?" Nita asked Remus.

Remus exchanged glances with Sirius and James. Sirius answered, "If we told you we'd have to kill you."

"Er...OK," said Nita. _I better change the subject._ "Is Sapphire related to Professor McGonagall?"

James responded, "Yep, she's her niece."

"Dumbledore told you to room with her," Sirius reminded Nita. He added, "And her best friend, Stella Lation. As well as, Olivia Luts and," he smirked at James, "Lily Evans."

_I hope they're friendly,_ Nita thought.

Sirius seemed to be able to read her expression. "Olivia is annoying, but Lily and Stella are nice, and you'd have to be very thick to dislike Saphy."

Sapphire came through the portrait hole again with a chubby boy behind her assisting her in carrying five plates. Nita and Kit correctly assumed that this was Peter.

"They had only deserts left," stated Sapphie apologetically.

"That's all right," replied Kit digging into his plate eagerly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sapphire responded.

Nita saw Peter look at her and Kit and whisper to James and Sirius, "Who are they?"

"Kit and Nita," James volunteered. "They're OK."

After eating in silence for a few moments Sapphire remarked to the four Hogwarts boys, "You should get going."

They glanced out the window at the setting sun and nodded. Remus told Kit, "Our dorm is up the staircase on the left and our door is labeled fifth years."

"Right," responded Kit. "But where are you going?"

"Out," James said shortly.

Sapphire hugged Remus. "I'll stay up and wait for you," she vowed.

He shook his head. "You need your rest. Don't sacrifice your sleep for me."

"I'd sacrifice everything for you. Anyway, I'll be too worried to sleep," she truthfully said.

_That's the sweetest thing I ever heard,_ thought Nita.

"Very well," Remus caved in. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "You're the greatest."

"Moony, we _have_ to go," Peter stated urgently.

"I know," Remus responded regretfully, and the four boys exited.

_Do you think Sapphire would tell us where they went? She obviously knows,_ Nita said to Kit.

_I doubt it. I mean, they refused to tell us, so why would she?_ answered Kit.

Sapphire addressed Nita, "Kit is clearly staying with the Marauders. Where are you to stay?"

Nita shifted awkwardly. "Dumbledore said I should stay with you and your dormmates," she mumbled.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Sapphire. "Let's go get you settled." She helped Nita carry her bag up the staircase on the right and Kit was left alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Kit carried his bag up to his new dorm. He could instantly decipher whose bed was whose.

In the left corner was an unmade bed and the wall beside it was covered with moving posters of what had to be Quidditch. It was James'.

In the corner on the right was another unmade bed with all sorts of odds and ends surrounding it. On the wall there was only one photograph, which was of a good-looking family with cruel eyes that had many holes in it as if darts had been thrown at it. It was Sirius'.

The bed next to Sirius' had to be Remus', for not only was it the only one that was neatly made with a bookshelf beside it, but on the wall was a photo of a younger Remus with a man and a woman that looked like his parents and a picture of Remus at his current age with Sapphire. Kit realised that Remus looked cheerful in both pictures, yet equally as ill. _Whatever is the matter with him he has had to suffer it for a long time._ thought Kit sympathetically.

Finally, the bed beside James' was made, yet wrinkled like it had been jumped on with a teddy bear on it. It was Peter's.

He collapsed onto the only empty bed to wait for his dormmates to return.

But they did not come back...


	4. Chapter three Newfound Magic

Chapter three **Newfound Magic**

_Kit, are you awake yet?_ Nita questioned. She was sitting on her bed paging through The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five.

_I am now,_ came his groggy reply.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I wanted to ask if the..._Marauders, _I think Sapphire called them, had returned,_ Nita said.

Kit sat up and inspected the room. The four other beds were now occupied. They all seemed exhausted, so much in fact, that all except Remus were asleep.

"Where were you guys all night?" exclaimed Kit in a whisper.

Remus gave Kit a weary smile. "There's no need to whisper; I'm the only light sleeper here. They all sleep like rocks."

"Fine, but where-" Kit started to inquire again.

Remus interceded in a tired, yet polite tone, "Forgive me, Kit, but I really need to rest now."

He did look worse than Kit had ever seen him. "I understand," Kit conceded. He glanced at his bed and decided that he would be unable to fall back asleep, thus he put on his new school uniform and went down to the common room. Sapphire and Nita were sitting by the fire. Sapphire's eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kit asked Sapphire.

She shook her head. "How could I when I was worried about Remmy?"

Nita grinned. "You two really care about one another, huh? How long have you been seeing each other?"

"We fancied one another since we started school, though we just started dating this year," she responded. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Kit's stomach growled. She laughed, "I guess that's 'yes.'"

Kit and Nita followed her into a gigantic room open to the sky with four long tables covered in empty golden plates and goblets. They stared up in wonder.

Sapphire laughed merrily at their surprise. "The ceiling is bewitched to resemble the sky outside," she explained as she sat at one of the tables. Kit and Nita seated themselves beside her.

Soon more students poured into the hall, including James, Sirius, and Peter. "How was your nap?" Sapphire questioned.

"An hour wasn't long enough," whined Peter.

"What are you complaining about? It was fun!" Sirius joyfully declared. "We discovered two more secret passages!"

"And it's better for Moony," James added.

"He's been happier since you started accompanying him," agreed Sapphire.

"It was brilliant of us to think of a way to go with him, and even more astounding that we actually managed it," James vaunted. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You're such saints," Sapphire told them sarcastically, thought it was obvious she was merely teasing.

James grinned in response.

Nita was becoming increasingly frustrated. She _hated_ to be kept in the dark! Kit, on the other hand, was more irritated by the conceit of Sirius and James.

All of a sudden the plates were laden with food. Nita gasped in shock and Kit's expression became ravenous.

Once the meal, which was exceptionally delicious, was finished Peter voiced, "What's our first class?"

Sirius glanced at what must have been a schedule because he promptly replied, "Transfiguration."

_I wonder what it's like,_ said Nita silently.

_I guess we'll soon find out,_ Kit responded. They followed the rest of the Gryffindors in their year to a classroom where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Sapphire sat at the front of the room next to a pretty brunette and the Marauders, minus Remus, sat at the back. Kit preferred to be out of James and Sirius' company, and he barely knew Peter; therefore he sat next to Sapphire. Nita shrugged, waved to the boys, and placed herself beside Kit.

The brunette must have seen Nita wave to them because she observed, "So, you already know the Marauders?"

Kit nodded. "What do you know about them?"

The girl shrugged. "Not much; just who they are. There's Sapphire's beloved Responsible Remus..." This caused Sapphire to blush slightly. "...Pathetic Peter, James the Jock, and Seductive Sirius."

Nita turned around and looked at Sirius. He seemed nice and he was _very_ attractive. _Is he really seductive?_ Nita wondered.

Kit must have had a similar thought because he questioned worriedly, "Why do say that about Sirius? What has he done with girls?"

"I believe the proper question is what _hasn't_ he done," the brunette gravely replied.

Sapphire looked at her. "Stella, you make Sirius seem horrible when he is extremely kind to his friends, including me."

The girl, who was presumably Sapphire's best friend Stella Lation, answered calmly, "I never said that he wasn't. I just meant that she," Stella glanced at Nita, "should be careful."

Kit's protectiveness of Nita kicked in again. _Maybe she's right and you should be cautious,_ he said to Nita.

He felt Nita's amused response. _I can take care of myself._

_I hope so,_ Kit thought to himself.

"Settle down everyone," Professor McGonagall ordered. Once all was quiet she instructed, "Today we are going to turn candles into logs, so everyone please go get a candle and decipher how to transfigure it."

Nita and Kit both fetched their waxy candles and reseated themselves. Nita began flipping through her Transfiguration book and took out her new wand, not having the slightest idea as to what she should do. Kit, whose specialty was inanimate objects, did not bother with his book. Instead, he spoke to the candle in the Speech.

_You don't want to be a candle, just placed into a dusty candleholder to be lit with a match and burn away forever._

_Well, then what should I be?_ the candle asked.

After about three minutes of conversing with the candle Kit had convinced it to morph into a large and perfectly shaped birch log. He was the first one to transfigure his candle and all of the students applauded him.

One pupil even commented, "You did it faster than Potter, and he's the best one at Transfiguration in our year."

Kit glanced back at the bespectacled mischief-maker. James was also clapping, though unmistakable envy flickered in his eyes - if only for a second.

As the day went on Nita discovered that with her specialty of living things she excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. By the time all of the lessons were over she and Kit had left the staff astonished.

"Professor Sprout's expression was priceless," laughed Kit in the common room later.

"I wish I had a picture of it," Nita agreed.

"Speaking of pictures, did you notice that the photographs here move?" Kit questioned.

"Yes, I wanna ask the Marauders how the wizards here do that," Nita replied. She looked around the common room, but did not see them or Sapphire. "They must be in their dorm checking on Remus. Let's go see."

Kit reluctantly followed her up the boys' staircase and they found the door cracked open.

"How did Nita and Kit do their first day?" they heard Remus inquire curiously.

"Fine," came James' dismissive answer.

Kit and Nita cautiously moved closer to the door so they could look through the crack.

Sirius laughed, "Fine? They were great! Prongs is just sulky because Kit is better than he is at Transfiguration."

"One candle does not make him better than me," James defensively snapped. "Anyway, you're only saying how fabulous they were because you think Nita is hot."

Sirius grinned broadly, yet he made no comment.

Kit's stomach bubbled with rage as Nita's cheeks flushed.

_Perhaps we shouldn't be spying,_ stated Nita sheepishly.

_We aren't spying,_ responded Kit, concealing his anger.

_What makes you say we're not?_

_It's only spying if you get caught,_ he said. Kit felt Nita's noiseless laugh within his mind.

"I'd leave Nita alone if I were you," Sapphire advised Sirius. She was standing behind Remus, who was sitting on his bed, massaging his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, Remus appeared much better than he had earlier.

"Why would I do that?" asked Sirius, amused.

"Because Kit fancies her," she informed simply.

Kit's heart skipped a beat and he hid his next thought from Nita. _How does she know that?_

"How do you know that?" Sirius and James questioned in unison.

Sapphire shrugged. "Woman's intuition."

"Well, if that's true he's going to be out of luck because I'm going to ask her out anyhow. He's had years to ask her out. It's his fault he hasn't done it already," stated Sirius.

Kit did not want to admit it, however, he was aware that Sirius was accurate.

Sapphire opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius interrupted her. "My mind is made up, Saphy," he told her firmly.

She sighed unhappily.

Peter remarked to break the room's sudden tension, "Are we gonna plan a prank today?"

"Definitely," responded James with a mischievious grin. "We haven't pulled a prank on Snivellus in almost a week."

Sirius looked at Sapphire and said, "Sorry, but this means that you have to go." He did seem truly apologetic.

Sapphire walked toward the door and Remus followed suit. "I really don't appreciate your jokes on our classmates," he admitted to his friends.

"Suit yourself," replied James before whispering to Sirius, "Of course he likes pranks, but he likes snogging Sapphire more," and Sirius chuckled.

Nita and Kit swiftly backed up behind one of the curved walls on the winding staircase as Remus and Sapphire came out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I wish that Sirius wouldn't-" Sapphire began.

Remus put his finger over her lips. "Don't worry about it. Everything'll work out the way that it is supposed to," he assured her.

Sapphire nodded, clearly feeling a bit better about the matter if Remus had confidence in it. "Do you want to go to the library so I can give you the notes you missed today?" suggested Sapphire.

Remus glanced at his watch. "Later. Right now the sun is setting, and I know that you love to watch the sunset over the lake."

"Yes, I do, but your grades are important to you."

"They're important," agreed Remus, "but not nearly as important as your happiness."

Sapphire kissed him lovingly. "OK, let's go." They walked down the stairs holding hands.

_Awww (gag),_ Nita and Kit both thought. Once they were certain that Remus and Sapphire had made it through the portrait hole they walked back down into the empty common room. There was an awkward silence. Nita wanted to know if Kit really did have feelings for her, though she was unsure of how to bring it up.

"Sapphire, erm, said some weird stuff," mumbled Nita.

"Uh-huh," Kit answered shortly. He did not want to confess his emotions to her. How would she react? Would it ruin their friendship? Instead, he changed the subject. "Sirius said odd things, too."

Nita's cheeks went slightly pink; she couldn't help it.

When she did not respond Kit asked, "You aren't going to go out with him, are you?"

Her cheeks were red now. "I was considering it," she muttered.

"But, Neets, you can't!" Kit exclaimed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," said Nits indignantly. "I'll go out with him if I want to." She turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase.

Kit sighed exasperatedly, _Now what am I going to do?_


	5. Chapter four Confessions

Chapter four** Confessions**

Nita angrily flopped onto her bed. She intended to brood on how enraged she was with Kit for being so protective, however, the more she thought about it she realised that she was more flattered than furious. _Is Sapphire right? If she isn't then my friendship with Kit can remain the same as it has always been, but if it's true..._ Nita's thoughts trailed off. She had never speculated what it would be like to develop a more intimate relationship with Kit, lest it endanger their partnership, or worse, their friendship. Nita absently picked up her manual for the first time since she had come to Hogwarts. She flipped to Kit's name and was surprised that it read _On Active Status._ She turned to her own name and it proclaimed the same. _So we're here for a reason. I wonder if Kit knows._

She was about to send him a message in the manual when there was a knock on the door. Any of her roommates could have simply walked in. Curiously, she opened the door and framed in the doorway was a redhead with clever grey eyes that was holding a laptop with spindly legs: Nita's thirteen-year-old sister, Dairine.

"What in the worlds are you doing here!" Nita cried in amazement and slight irritation.

"Ponch ran to our house and said that you and Kit did a spell that 'smelled messed up,' so I used a tracking spell to find you," responded Dairine serenely.

"But there's no way to get back home; we've gone back in time!" exclaimed Nita and, against her will, she began to weep. Dairine put Spot, her faithful laptop, down and hugged her sister tightly. "We can't stay here," Nita bleakly continued. "Dad'll be all alone."

_Nita's right, but I should just try to lift her spirits and we can talk about the serious stuff later._ Once Nita stopped sobbing Dairine said, "Now cheer up because the second hottest guy I have ever seen is downstairs and he wants to speak to you."

Nita smirked. "Who's the first?"

Dairine hesitated. "Raushon is...was..."

Nita patted Dairine's back reassuringly. "He's in Timeheart. He's happy."

"I know, so I'll see him again someday."

"No, you won't."

"What?"

Grinning provocatively, Nita stated, "Timeheart is for good people."

Dairine rolled her eyes. "Just go downstairs."

Nita walked down the girls' staircase and saw Sirius casually leaning against the wall at the bottom. Her mouth went dry. _Is he going to ask me out now?_

Sirius smiled his heart-melting smile. "Nita, you look more beautiful every time I see you."

She cleared her dry throat. "Er, thank you."

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could have the honour of taking you on a date," he said without any trace of nervousness whatsoever.

_Kit would not like it if I went...Wow Sirius is hot! - Focus Nita!..If I reject him I'll probably wonder what would have happened if I accepted._ "Sure," replied Nita at last.

Sirius did not seem perturbed by her delayed response. "Good. How about tomorrow after dinner?"

"OK," she agreed.

"See you later then," stated Sirius, and he strode off purposefully.

"He must have been pretty desperate to ask you out," teased Dairine, coming down the steps.

Nita sat down in the nearest vacant seat. She remarked slowly, "It bothers me."

"What? Me insulting you?" asked Dairine. "'Cause that's never gonna change."

She shook her head. "No. It was like Sirius _expected_ me to say 'yes.' As if no girl, including me, could possibly resist him."

Dairine shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with confidence." She thought carefully. "You know, Kit can be overly-confident, and that never bothers you."

"That's different," protested Nita.

Dairine raised an eyebrow. "How?"

_The runt makes a good point. How is it different?_ Nita wondered. _Because it's Kit, and he's special to you,_ answered a small voice in the back of her mind, though she chose to ignore it. "It doesn't matter because I'm going out with Sirius tomorrow anyway."

"Do whatever you want, but you are making a mistake," Dairine warned wisely and went to explore the mysterious castle with Spot tucked underneath her arm, leaving her sister to her thoughts.

Dairine wandered around somewhat aimlessly until she discovered Kit sitting alone in what appeared to be an unused classroom. "Hey, Kit," she greeted, seating herself next to him atop a dusty desk.

"Dairine!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Dairine replied, smirking at his shock.

"How'd you know we were here?" inquired Kit.

"Ponch," responded Dairine simply. "But that's unimportant at the moment; Nita is going out with Sirius tomorrow."

"I figured she would," he answered glumly.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Dairine impatiently questioned. "I know you care for her more than just a friend."

Kit considered it. "You know what, Dairine? You are absolutely right. I'll be dammed if I lose the girl I love to some self-centered wizard that would be in his thirties in our time."

Dairine smiled approvingly.

At the end of dinner the next evening Sirius went up to Nita and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he smoothly suggested.

Nita looked over at Kit, who was scowling at her and Sirius. She glared back defiantly and accepted Sirius' arm. "Of course," she responded.

They walked out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds where Sirius led Nita to some sort of deserted stadium with three tall hoops at each end.

"I'll be right back," he told her. "I'm going to get us both brooms and teach you how to fly." Nita smiled at the thought and Sirius grinned back as he left.

With nothing else to do, Nita climbed the rows of seats until she reached the top of the stadium and gazed over the edge to watch two figures stroll away from the lake. She was able to discern that the duo was Remus and Sapphire since Sapphire's shiny golden locks were recognisable a mile away. They were walking towards a tree with flailing branches, but they were immersed in conversation and did not realise the hazard.

Suddenly, one of the branches zoomed through the air and would have crashed into Sapphire's skull if Remus had not pulled her swiftly to the ground. They both scrambled to their feet and darted out of the tree's reach. The tree stilled and all was quiet. As a result, Nita heard the next few comments that they said even though they were several yards away,

"Remmy, thank you! I could've gotten a concussion or worse," murmured Sapphire, glancing fearfully at the tree, which now looked docile and innocent.

"I'd never let anyone or anything harm you," Remus sincerely replied, pulling Sapphire close to him.

Sapphire stared into his eyes. "I know you wouldn't." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"And I love you, my precious gem," said Remus softly as he gave her a sweet, gentle kiss in return.

Nita never wanted to be that hopelessly romantic, however, she did wish to fall in love. _I could not ever have that type of relationship with Sirius, but Kit...We always protect each other and I could not imagine life without him._ It was then that Nita realised the truth.

She ran out of the stadium, across the grounds, and back into the castle. She saw Kit coming toward her.

"I was just going to look for you," Nita and Kit said to one another at the same moment.

"Listen, Kit, I, uh, do not really know how to say this, but, um..." Nita attempted to say; yet the words simply could not come out.

"By the Powers that Be, Neets, what are you trying to say?" asked Kit irritably.

Without warning, Nita shouted, "Dammit, I love you!"

Kit appeared shocked at first, but then he picked her up mirthfully and spun her around while kissing her with passion.

She kissed back relishing the taste of his lips as she heard his thought, _I love you, too._

Kit felt his mind merge with Nita's and was unsurprised that it was his favourite colour.

"Ahem," Sirius cleared his throat and Kit and Nita abruptly pulled apart.


	6. Chapter five Moonlight

Chapter five** Moonlight**

Nita felt an exceeding amount of guilt in her stomach. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Sirius looked thoughtful and almost instantly was grinning as usual. "I barely know you. Why would this hurt me? Besides, now Saphy won't be annoyed with me for dating you."

Nita and Kit smiled, glad that Sirius was not upset. Then they went off to find Dairine.

Dumbledore was working tirelessly to find a solution to the Americans' problem, so for a simplicity to help him save his sanity (some argue that he already lost it) Dairine had been made a fifth year Gryffindor also. Despite her young age, Dairine was brilliant, so the challenge of the work was good for her.

Dairine was practising charms in the library and, a few tables away, so was Lily Evans. Dairine was admiring how little energy it took to cast a charm, wishing her own wizardry were so easy, when she saw the Marauders enter the library and James' face lit up when he spotted the green-eyed girl.

He walked over to Lily running his hand through his hair. "Hi Evans. Lovely day, isn't it? Though not nearly as lovely as you."

Lily glared at him. "In case you have not noticed, Potter, I'm trying to work, so I am in no mood for your insincere flattery."

"I _am_ being sincere; you are lovely," laughed James. "And smart and nice, too, which is why I want you to go out with me."

"Well, I'm sorry to deflate that huge ego of yours, but...NO!" Lily answered coolly. She picked up her books and exited the library.

James sighed, attempting to make it sound like an irritated sigh, though it was obviously one of disappointment. Peter looked as if he knew not what to do, Remus put his hand comfortingly on James' shoulder, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't like you, mate," Sirius commented. "So, get over it. After all, she's just a girl."

James shook his head. "She's not _a_ girl; she's _the_ girl," he said with absolute certainty. Next, he changed the subject. "Let's return our book of jinxes and leave."

His friends nodded, and the foursome did just that.

_I may not know Lily and James that well, yet I want to help them,_ thought Dairine.

Dairine found Nita and Kit in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh good," began Nita before Dairine could speak. "Now that you are _finally_ here I must tell you both that I checked all of our names in the manual, and guess what? We're all on errantry."

"What's the purpose of the Powers sending us here?" wondered Kit aloud.

"To get James and Lily together," Dairine immediately responded. "I can't explain why. I simply feel that we should."

Kit gaped at Dairine. "Do you honestly believe that They sent us here to play matchmaker?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" demanded Dairine.

"No," Kit muttered. So the trio set to work.

A couple of weeks later they had finally formulated a plan, a simple one.

Currently, they were sitting in the common room with Sapphire doing a potions worksheet. The blonde seemed forlorn and distracted since the Marauders had left for a mysterious activity like they had last month.

"You OK, Sapphire?" asked Kit.

"Huh? Oh, yes," she replied not meeting his eyes.

Kit shrugged.

Dairine gaited over to the window and when she looked out she saw four boys striding across the grounds in the growing dusk. _I_ knew _they were going outside,_ she thought with triumph. _Because they brought their cloaks when they left._ She nodded to her older sister, who promptly went up the girls' staircase.

"Where is she off to?" inquired Sapphire.

"To get Lily," Kit responded.

"Why?"

He answered, "Nita is going to convince her to take a walk by the lake. Then she will _accidentally_ push Lily in. James will run to her rescue and - poof! They live happily ever after."

"That was very thoughtful of you, yet you mustn't do it tonight," Sapphire swiftly said.

Dairine raised a brow. "How come? It would be so romantic underneath the full moon." _Not as Romantic as_ on _the moon, like when I first kissed Raushon, but still good._

Sapphire paled, though she could think of naught to say to stop them.

Lily came into the room with Nita and they headed towards the pourtrait hole.

Sapphire dashed in front of the exit and stated quietly, yet firmly, "None of you are going outside now. It's dangerous."

"What?" questioned Kit. "Why?"

She sighed, "I can't say. No," she corrected herself, "I _won't_ say."

"We're not going to let you keep us in here without reason," Nita informed Sapphire incredulously.

Regretfully, Sapphire took out her wand. "You're not leaving."

Kit and Nita exchanged glances, uncertain of what to do. They had become friends with Sapphire, so they did not wish to fight with her. Dairine, as she had not been at Hogwarts as long, had no such qualms; therefore she uttered a few words in the Speech, which caused Sapphire to fall unconscious and felt not the least bit guilty.

"What happened?" screeched Lily.

"I dunno," responded Dairine in an innocent tone.

"We have to take her to the Hospital Wing," Lily said.

"I'm sure she's all right," Dairine hurriedly stated.

Lily shook her head. "We better not chance it."

"Why don't you and Nita go for your walk? It is such a nice night. I could take Sapphire to the Hospital Wing," offered Kit persuasively. _I_ could _take her, yet I probably don't have to._

"Well...I guess," Lily agreed after a brief pause.

_You better take her before she changes her mind,_ Kit advised Nita.

"Come on, Lily," said Nita. The two of them left.

"I'll wake up Sapphire before they come back," assured Dairine.

Kit nodded.

"So, did you tell Nita how you feel?"

Grinning, he replied, "Yep. We're a couple now."

"About time," chuckled Dairine.

Meanwhile, Lily and Nita were strolling around the lake, which beautifully reflected the stars and the full moon, in the cool air of the night.

'What school are you from again?" asked Lily conversationally.

_Damn, a wizard can't lie._ "Um..." Fortunately, Nita did not have to respond because a firefly landed on Lily's arm and it distracted her.

"Hi, little fella," cooed Lily.

"You humans need to get out of here! There's a werewolf!" buzzed the insect in the Speech urgently, and it flew off.

Naturally, Lily had not understood a word, though Nita had.

"Lily, do werewolves really exist?" she anxiously inquired.

A low growl emitted from behind the two girls. They spun around and Nita received the answer to her question. The colour drained from Lily's face as the beast slowly approached them, hunger dancing in its eyes.

"Don't run," whispered Nita, "or it will chase you."

Lily was too frightened to think clearly. All she wanted to do was to put as much distance between herself and the creature as possible. Consequently, she ignored Nita's warning, took out her wand, turned on her heel, and ran off casting random hexes over her shoulder. Had she been more focused she, first of all, would not have left Nita there alone and, secondly, would have adhered to Nita's counsel.

As Nita had predicted the wolf rushed after her. Nita frantically searched her brain for a spell, any spell, that might save the redhead, but nothing came to her. It seemed that Lily was done for; she had slipped on the grass that had already begun to acquire morning dew and the beast was almost upon her. Suddenly, a shaggy black dog and a stag attacked the werewolf. While it was occupied Nita darted over to Lily and helped her to her feet. Together they ran back into the castle. They leaned against the wall of the entrance hall gasping for breath. James hurried through the oak front doors seconds later. "Are you both all right?" He appeared genuinely worried. He was also rather dirty from being outside, but the girls were too exhausted to notice.

They nodded, still panting.

He smiled with relief, yet the expression faded when he looked at Lily more closely. "You're hurt."

Lily glanced down at herself. Sure enough, when she had fallen she had cut her elbow. "It's just a scratch."

Acting as though he had not heard her, James ripped off the sleeve of his uniform and wrapped it tightly around Lily's wound.

She regarded him strangely. "Erm, thanks, James."

For a reply he lifted her arm and kissed her injured elbow.

Lily flushed. "I-I should get to bed." She sprinted down the hall.

_Dari was right; they are made for each other._

James smirked in a self-satisfied manner. "She wants me."

Nita rolled her eyes.

"You should go back to the dorm, too," recommeded James.

She nodded and returned to the common room, where she found Kit and Dairine sitting in silence.

"What's the matter?" inquired Nita.

Dairine explained, "We heard Lily outside the portrait hole, so I revived Sapphire and she looked at us with such a hurt expression because we had not listened to her. You should have seen it..." She stopped and sighed, now clearly feeling a twinge of regret. "Anyway, she ran up the stairs just as Lily came in and followed suit...Hey, why was Lily blushing?"

"James."

"So our plan worked?" Dairine started to look happy again.

"Not exactly. We were attacked by a werewolf and James made sure we were OK."

"A WEREWOLF!"

"Yep."

"Of course!" Kit spoke up at last.

"What?" questioned the Callahan sisters in unison.

"Think about it...Remus."

Comprehension dawned on them. They all silently agreed that Remus deserved being recognised as a brave Gryffindor more than anyone else. They did not have long to dwell on this because a girl with dyed rainbow hair and a ty-dye nightgown emerged from the girls' staircase screaming, "Help me! My foot is only eleven inches long, I can c with my i's (see with my eyes), when I spin around and my _back_ is in the _front,_ there is no door to my ribcage, my ring finger isn't ringing, my nose is running and I can't catch it, my palm has lost its leaves, all of my nails are coming unscrewed, my belly button doesn't work, I can't open my chest-" Kit, Nita, and Dairine were staring at her as if they feared for her sanity; therefore she broke into a fit of giggles and was unable to continue her rant. She went back up the steps still lauhging.

"Who was that?" Nita asked no one in particular.

"Olivia. I told you she was annoying," came Sirius' voice.

They turned around to face the Marauders, who were all looking weary, but Remus appeared the worst off since he had bleeding cuts on his forehead, shoulder, and shin.

"Nita, I don't know if you figured this out, but-" Remus paused to take a nervous breath. "The wolf outside was me, and I feel terrible about what happened. You and Lily are all right, aren't you?" he murmured, guilt and self-loathing evident in his tone.

"We're fine, though you look horrible. Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Nita answered a bit sternly.

"I had to make sure you were safe. It would be my fault if you had gotten hurt or worse."

"Know what, Remus? You are stupid." Kit suddenly remarked. "You could bleed to death, yet you are more concerned with everyone else. You are much too caring for your own good." He smiled. "We wouldn't like it if you were any other way, would we, Neets, Dari?" Everyone knew this meant that he liked Remus exactly as he was, including his lycanthropy.

"Nope," they agreed, smiling too.

Remus' eyes filled with tears. He blinked a few times so he would not shed them (James and Sirius would never let him live it down if he did). They accepted him! "Thank you," was all he could think of to say.

"No problem," said Nita.

"That's what friends are for," Kit commented.

James instructed Peter, "Padfoot and I are dead tired, so you take Moony to the Madame Pomfrey, OK?"

He nodded obediently, and the ebony haired Marauders trudged up the step as the fair haired ones went through the Fat Lady.

"Good night." Nita kissed Kit's cheek affectionately.

"Get a room," quipped Dairine.

Nita lightly slapped her head and they all went to their rooms.

Dairine gave Spot, whom she had placed on her bedside table, a pat as a way of saying 'good night' and fell asleep instantly.

Curled up in her four-poster, Nita was thinking. _How can Remus' friends go with him during his transformations, and who were those animals? I wonder if..._ She drifted into slumber before she could complete her pondering, and forgot her thoughts by morning.


	7. Chapter six Getting Lost

Chapter six **Getting Lost**

Humming awakened Nita and Dairine.

"Shut up," mumbled Dairine. She never was a morning person.

"Sorry," Lily apologised.

"Never mind her," stated Nita dismissively. "You're allowed to be in a good mood." She stretched and climbed out of her four-poster.

Lily smiled and continued humming, though much more quietly.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Olivia asked Lily as she brushed her outrageous rainbow locks.

"I had a _wonderful_ dream," she sang.

"It was about James," said Dairine without opening her eyes. It was not a question. It was a fact, and Dairine knew it.

The smile abruptly left Lily's lips and her jaw dropped open in surprise. "Sweet Merlin," she gasped. "I didn't even think about who was in the dream, only that I was enjoying myself with whomever it was, and now that I think of it...it was..._him_." After the shock sank in she let out a shrill scream. "I dreamt about Potter and I-I liked it! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

"You like him," replied Nita simply.

She shook her head vigourously. "No, no, no..."

"Talk to Sapphire," Olivia advised. "She has a perfect relationship, so she could probably help you." She picked up nail polish and painted not just each fingernail a different colour, but each actual finger as well.

"I do _not_ need relationship help because I am not attracted to that arrogant son of a-"

"Where is Sapphire?" inquired Nita changing the subject, partly to prevent Lily from becoming anymore agitated, but mostly because she wanted to apologise to Sapphire and she was nowhere in sight.

Stella informed, "In the infirmary with Remus."

Lily commented, "Poor Remus. He gets sick or hurt so often."

_She did not figure out Remus' secret?_ thought Dairine.

Nita heard her sister. _It seems that way. Anyhow, we need to talk to Sapphire._

_Yeah._ Reluctantly, she slipped out from underneath the warmth of the crimson, velvet blanket.

They left Gryffindor Tower and wandered around before they realised that they did not know the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Great, we're lost," muttered Dairine.

"Really? That's interesting," said a smooth, cool voice.

Startled, the Callahan sisters jumped and turned around. A pale boy a few years their senior with sleek white-blond hair stood there flanked by two hefty boys that looked like bodyguards.

"I don't know about interesting. Irritating perhaps," Nita remarked. "Anyway, could you give us directions to the infirmary?"

He leaned casually against the wall, reminding Nita of Sirius' easy confidence, yet this particular person did not have Sirius' positive energy, which worried her slightly.

"I could tell you, but you need to tell me something first."

"What do you want to know?" questioned Dairine in an unusually cautious tone.

"Nothing much." He shrugged. "Just your names. As Head Boy I'm supposed to know everybody, but I don't think we've met."

_I don't think we should tell him,_ Dairine told Nita instinctively.

_We can't lie to him._

_Fine, I'll handle it._

_Dari, wait!_

_What?_

_I do not-_

"Well?" prompted the boy impatiently.

"My name's Lauren and she's Patricia," replied Dairine without hesitation.

_You lied!_ Nita did not want to know the consequences of her sister's reckless action.

_Did not,_ she smugly answered.

_What d'you mean?_

_I gave him our names. Our middle names._

_Runt, you're a genius._

_I know. Don't call me 'runt'._ "Now, it's your turn," Dairine reminded the boy.

"Dear Lauren and Patricia, you girls might misunderstand my directions, so maybe I should just lead you there," he suggested smirking.

Dairine bristled at his silky manner. Something was not right. "If you aren't going to just tell us we'll find it on our own."

Sliding his hands into his robes and pulling out his wand he drawled, "No. I don't think so."

Both of the Callahans took a step toward the other in a protective way.

He chuckled to his companions, "I think they're going to fight us."

_We could hold them off for a while, but we lose energy after we use a spell and the wizards here do not,_ reminded Nita with mild anxiety.

To herself, Dairine thought, _That's true, and the magic here seems more powerful...Maybe if I learned it I could have as much power as I did when I just got my wizardry, or more!_

"This won't hurt a bit," murmured the boy, pointing his wand at them.

In her head Nita was rapidly preparing a shield in the Speech, and only needed to utter the last syllable to put the spell into effect. She hoped a strong shield made by her sort of magic could repel a strong hex of the Hogwarts sort.

She need not have worried at all.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" asked a voice that caused the blonde's cool tone to seem warm and friendly by comparison.

"We were going to play a little game with them." He looked at his cronies for conformation. "Weren't we, boys?"

They sniggered.

The source of the voice emerged from the shadows. It was a boy Nita's age with greasy black hair and eyes so dark and cold they reminded the girls of tunnels. "You are actually going to remain within 100 feet of them? I thought Mudbloods weren't worth your time."

Lucius stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right, Severus. Come on." He ambled off followed by the muscular duo.

Nita said, "Severus, is it? Well, thank you."

Ignoring her appreciation, he demanded, "What are you Gryffindors doing down here?"

"Looking for the Hospital Wing," informed Dairine irritably. She was beginning to wonder if it was worth all this trouble.

Severus thought it was fascinating how the sharp gray eyes of this mysterious girl flared when she was annoyed. Still, she was a Mudblood Gryffindor. As bad as Evans or whatever her name was that Potter fancied, thus he addressed her with disdain, "If I tell you how to get there will you both get out of here?"

They nodded, wanting nothing more than to leave the damp and drafty dungeons.

"There's a staircase at the end of the corridor; walk up three flights and on that floor it's the fourth door on your right."

"Thanks," they chorused, and did as he instructed, leaving Severus to wonder about Dairine. He did not think anything in particular about her. He just thought about her.

Nita and Dairine tentatively poked their heads into the infirmary.

"Hello," greeted Remus faintly. He was lying in his bed and his face was as pale as the white sheets. Sapphire was perched on the edge of the bed with her back against the headboard, running her fingers through Remus' hair soothingly. She glanced at the girls and looked away swiftly.

"Remus, are you all right?" gasped Nita.

"I lost a lot of blood, but I'll live," he said as if it were an everyday issue and not a minour tragedy.

She sighed with relief and turned her attention to Sapphire. "We should've listened to you last night. You were only trying to keep us safe."

Sapphire opened her mouth, changed her mind, and shut it again, waiting for them to say more.

"I'm sorry," Nita offered. She nudged Dairine none-too-gently.

"I'm sorry too," she supplied, glaring at her sister.

"And so am I," added Kit, striding into the room with Peter, James, and Sirius.

Sapphire turned to face them at last. 'Well, you should be sorry," she serenely stated. "Since you are I have to forgive you. That's how nice I am." She grinned.

They returned her smile while Remus emitted a soft chuckle. "My beautiful jewel, that sounds like something Sirius or James would say. I fear you've been subjected to Marauder Corruption."

Everyone laughed.

A new voice said, "We mustn't allow Kit, Dairine, and Nita to be influenced by anymore Marauder Corruption than they have been already." All heads jerked unceremoniously to the door where Dumbledore stood with his blue eyes twinkling. "I have created a spell that will take you back to your own time and location."

Nita's face lit up. "That's wonderful!" Glancing around she admitted, "I'm going to miss you all, though."

"Well, naturally you are," responded James. "Who wouldn't miss us?"

As Nita hugged James she smacked the back of his head as punishment. Next, she gave Sirius a brotherly embrace. Hugging Remus whilst he was lying down was difficult, yet she tried her best. Before she could hug Sapphire herself Sapphire wrapped her arms around Nita tightly. It would have been impolite to give the others hugs and not Peter, thus she hugged him also.

Embraces were too awkward for Kit, so he settled for shaking everyone's hand. He would not miss James, Sirius, or Peter much.

And Dairine? Dairine was nowhere to be seen...


	8. Epilogue Teach Me

Epilogue **Teach Me**

Dairine tore down the corridors as rapidly as she was able when Dumbledore announced his discovery. She was not ready to go back, for she wanted to learn more magic first! So blindly was she running that she plowed into someone, causing them both to tumble to the floor.

"You," hissed the icy voice of the individual that had given her and Nita directions.

_What was his name? Uh...Severus!_ "Sorry."

Severus stood up and needlessly dusted himself off. "What's wrong with you?"

Getting to her feet, she mumbled, "I don't know how to use this as much as I would like to." She gestured to the wand sticking out of her pocket.

"Oh? You seem smart enough to know how." By the evasive way he said she could not determine if it was intended as a compliment that she _was_ intelligent or an insult that she only _seemed_ intellectual.

"Well, I don't know." An idea struck her. "Would you teach me, Severus?"

He could not veil his shock. "Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I am?" Dairine demanded.

"No..." Severus actually smiled. "Fine, I'll teach you."

"Where did Dari go?" queried Nita, worried.

"Perhaps she did not want to leave her new friends," Kit suggested.

Dumbledore did not know Dairine well; therefore he assumed that speculation was as good as any. "Then we'll have to coax her home by her friends not being here."

"Wh-what do you mean, Sir?" Peter fearfully questioned.

"You'll all have to go with Nita and Kit, not permanently, just for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

James and Sirius grinned and gave each other a high five.

The headmaster smiled. "I didn't think so."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, we can't miss anything that might be on the O.W.L.s," pointed out Sapphire.

"Why did you have to say that, Saphy?" Sirius groaned. "Now we wont get to go."

"Don't be so sure," said Dumbledore. "I think you all might learn something by going, so you _are_ going. When I come to get you I'll bring you back to today."

Remus looked at Nita and Kit. "How will your parents feel about having foreign teenagers from the past in their flats?"

Immediately, Nita replied, "My dad won't mind. We've had exchange students from other galaxies."

Everyone from Hogwarts, including Dumbledore, raised their eyebrows.

Nita shrugged.

"Well, off you go," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Nita, Kit, James, Sirius, Sapphire, Remus, and Peter all stood holding hands in a line.

"_Tempus itum!_" Dumbledore uttered with a flick of his wand, and they disappeared.

**Minerva's Note:** There _will_ be a sequel, but I make no promises as to when I will write it. In case you have not figured it out, the Powers sent them there to get Lily to doubt her loathing of James, and they obviously succeeded. By the way, I know some of you liked Remus/Sapphire and others did not. The entire point of what I like to call their "sweetness and pathetic sappiness" was so Nita would realise how much she wanted love.


End file.
